¡SlugBook!
by LaDiosaYenapa
Summary: Facebook, ¡Versión BajoTerra!, 0:3


**¿Saben que día fue ayer****?...**

**Kada: Fue el cumple de Nico, mi querida hermana ya estaba escribiendo el fic, pero tuvo que salir, ella regreso fue exhausta. En Fin. Nos...**

**Yo: ¡Oye!, ¡Te dije que no contaras eso Kada Clanderyain!, En Fin. ¡IGNOREN ESO!, ¡Y Nos Leemos Abajo!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli Shane <strong>ha cambiado su foto de perfil.

A 67 personas les gusta esto.

**Pronto El Magnifico: **Te vez bien, pero no tanto como Pronto, "El Guapisimo Y Magnifico"

**Eli Shane: **... Narcisista...

**Trixie Sting: **¡Buena foto, Eli!, :D

**DarkShadows1999: **¿Buena foto?, ¡¿Buena foto?!, ¡SE VE SUPER SEXY! *-*

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **... Dark... No pongas a Trixie celosa... XD

**Trixie Sting: **O/O, ¡OYE!, ¡JUNJIE, DIRECTO A IMBOX!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Pero es la verdad, estas celosa, -₩-

**Trixie Sting: **¡NO ES CIERTO!, ¡A IMBOX, CHINO!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **LOL

**Danna Poor: **Ay vamos chica-camara, no lo nieges, ¡Te derrites por el chico Shane!

**Kord Zane: **¿Para que lo intentan?, ella es tan terca, no acepta que se babea por Eli

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **El día de la boda de estos dos tortolos, sere el primero en decir "Se los dije", ¡YOLO!, xD

**Trixie Sting: **¡DANNA!, ¡KORD!, ¡JUNJIE!, ¡TODOS, IMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!

**DarkShadows1999: **Jajajajajaja, Trixie aceptalo, estas celosa, -₩-... Pero no te preocupes, yo ya se que Eli te pertence...

**Trixie Sting: **O/O

**Eli Shane: **._. ... Em... ¿Gracias?, o/o

* * *

><p><strong>Milet Fox <strong>agrego un nuevo video.

Kord en persecución de Junjie luego del chisme que compartio el chino en el chat de Pronto, xD.

A 34 personas les gusta esto.

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **...

**Kord Zane: **...

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¡¿TU CUANDO GRABASTE ESO?!

**Milet Fox: **Bueno, estaba llegando al refugio cuando eso, pero escuche unos gritos, y cuando fui al patio trasero, los vi a ustedes persiguiendose como "Gato Y Ratón", xD

**Kord Zane: **Junjie era mera rata, no se como puede correr tanto, -_-"

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **No olvido lo torpe que fuiste, incluso te resbalaste en la trampa de hielo que con una babosa congelada... ¡Tu hiciste!

**Kord Zane: **No olvido como me canse cuando empezaste a saltar, parecias un conejo, y un kanguro convinados, ¡Incluso saltaste por algunos arboles!, ¡¿Qué eres?!, ¡¿Un mono?!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **No... ¡Pero era la unica opción que tenía!

**Kord Zane: **Junjie, pero yo no fui el unico que fue torpe, recuerdo que me mate de risa, cuando te tropezaste y te caiste de esa rama, y terminaste cayendo en un charco de lodo

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¿Cómo olvidarlo?, que recuerdos... -_-

**Nicolle Montaner: **¿Junjie que culpa tiene de que lo hayas hecho con Ella en su habitación?, era obvio que tenía que decirlo

**Kord Zane: **-/-, mejor ni hables, Junjie, Nicolle, ustedes aun nos deben una explicación de lo que paso hace dos semanas...

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **o/O

**Nicolle Montaner: **O/O

* * *

><p><strong>Chat: Eli Shane<strong>

**Eli Shane **agrego a **Kord Zane **al chat.**  
><strong>

**Kord Zane **agrego a **Junjie, El Chino De Siempre **al chat.

**Eli Shane **agrego a **Nicolle Montaner **al chat.

**Nicolle Montaner: **Em... ¿Qué pasa?

**Eli Shane: **¡Ahora si nos van a decir, que paso entre ustedes hace dos semanas!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **O/O, ¡¿ES QUE USTEDES NO SE CANSAN DE MOLESTARNOS CON ESO?!

**Nicolle Montaner: **¡OLVIDENLO!

**Kord Zane: **Si no lo hacen, no los dejaremos en paz en el refugio y le diremos a todos

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¡¿NOS ESTAN CHANTAJEANDO, TROLL?!

**Eli Shane: **¿Hmmm?, ¿Cuál es la palabra?, la tengo en punta de la lengua... ¡Ah!, ¡Claro!... ¡SI!, 0=3

**Kord Zane: **Y somos muy capaces de hacerlo...

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **... Me las pagaran...

**Kord Zane: **O lo dicen, o nos desconectamos y lo hacemos

**Nicolle Montaner: **¡Bueno, ya!, ¡Si!, ¡Perdí mi virginidad con él!

**Kord Zane: **Yo me pregunto, ¿Qué paso para que terminaran haciendo eso?

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Eso es culpa de Milet, ella nos hizo una broma y terminamos pegados por las manos, tuvimos que dormir juntos y todo

**Eli Shane: **¡Awwww!

**Nicolle Montaner: **¡CALLATE ELI!, O/O

**Eli Shane: **Y tuvieron que bañarse juntos, ¿Verdad?, 0=3

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¡CALLATE SHANE!, -/-

**Eli Shane: **Tomare eso como un "Si"

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre **se ha desconectado del chat.

**Nicolle Montaner **se ha desconectado del chat.

**Eli Shane **agrego a **Mario Bravado **al chat

**Eli Shane: **¡MARIOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡LEE LO DE ARRIBA!

**Mario Bravado: **¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡ENTONCES SI FUERON ELLOS!, ¡OMG!

**Mario Bravado **agrego a **Karina Elinor Shane **al chat.

**Karina Elinor Shane: **¡ENTONCES ES CIERTO!, ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡OMG!

**Karina Elinor Shane **agrego a **Pronto El Magnifico **al chat.

**Pronto El Magnifico: **¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DIOS!, ¡OMG!, ¡OMG!, ¡OMG!, ¡SON UNOS TRAVIESOS!

**Pronto El Magnifico **agrego a **Kord Zane **al chat.

**Danna Poor: **¡JA!, ¡LO SABÍA!¡ ¡LO SABÍA!, ¡PERO NO ERA CIERTO!, ¡DECÍAN QUE ESTABA LOCA!, ¡PERO YO DECÍA LA VERDAD!, ¡EN SUS CARAS!, ¡YOLO!, ¡YOLO!, ¡YOLOOOOOO!, ¡AHORA QUIERO QUE EL CHINO, SEPA DE ESTO!

**Eli Shane: **¡¿EHH?!, ¡DANNA, NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Danna Poor **agrego a **Junjie, El Chino De Siempre **al chat.

**Danna Poor: **0=3, ¡CHINO, LEE LO DE ARRIBA!

**Karina Elinor Shane: **¡DANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **O/O, ¡¿PERO QUÉ...?! ... ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡ME DIJERON QUE SE LO DIRÍAN A NADIE!

**Kord Zane: **Em... Junjie, es una historia divertida...

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¡HISTORIA DIVERTIDA, NADA!, ¡TU Y EL SHANE ME LAS PAGARAN!, ¡LES TIRARE LOS DIENTES!, ¡LES PARTIRE LA CARAAAAAAAAA!

**Eli Shane: **O_O

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre **se ha desconectado de chat.

**Kord Zane: **¡Ay mamá!

**Mari Bravado: **Kord... Tu eres mas grande que él... Junjie es pequeño comparandolo contigo...

**Eli Shane: **Es que tu no conoces a Junjie, si, él se ve pequeño comparado con Kord... ¡Pero es mas fuerte de lo que parece!, ¡Una vez casi le rompe el brazo a Kord!

**Mario Bravado: **O.O

**Eli Shane: **¡Y es mas aterrador que un demonio estando furioso!, ¡ME LARGO DE AQUI!

**Eli Shane **se ha desconectado del chat.

**Kord Zane **se ha desconectado del chat.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo ultimo fue para fastidiar a Nico, ¡Amo joderle la existencia!, xD, lo de los celos de Trixie, fue idea de Dark... ¡Ehhhhhhhhhh!, (Quien entendio esto se gana una tabla samsung y una galleta... Psicologicas, xD).<strong>

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaDiosaYenapa...**


End file.
